Tenías calor
by chipikroou
Summary: Habían empezado la travesía por el desierto con un paso veloz, ahora eran una pequeña procesión de pasos arrastrados que ansiaba llegar la estúpida y seca aldea a la que los habían mandado los estúpidos altos mandos. "Ne, ¿tienen algo de agua?, morimos de sed."


El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Tenías calor._

– Ah… recuérdenme por qué teníamos que venir a Suna.

– Porque…

Comenzó a decir Juugo, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por Suigetsu, que lucía bastante molesto en esos momentos.

– Porqué tenemos que convencer al Kazekage que te tome como sacrificio, zanahoria, aunque no veo el caso, ni quien te quiera.

– ¡Repite eso, subnormal!

Los tres suspiraron y continuar caminando por el árido desierto, estaban ya a unos metros de la entrada a Suna, eso significaba que pronto encontrarían una sombra y con algo de suerte un lugar más fresco.

Pero con la sombra se conformaban.

Habían empezado la travesía por el desierto con un paso veloz, como los ninjas de alto rango que eran, pero al paso de unos tres kilómetros su velocidad disminuyó considerablemente y la deshidratación comenzó a crear estragos en sus cuerpos. Ahora eran una pequeña procesión de pasos arrastrados y extraños jadeos que ansiaba poder llegar a las puertas de la estúpida y seca aldea a la que los habían mandado los estúpidos altos mandos de los países ninja.

Karin no dejaba de usar su mano como abanico cada que tenía la oportunidad, su capa de viaje iba extendida sobre ella a modo de sombra e incluso se había recogido el cabello en un apretado moño, víctima del calor que hacía. Sus ganas de pelear con Suigetsu se habían evaporado de su cuerpo, junto con el agua que había dentro de él y en esos momentos simplemente se limitaba a contestar con tono mordaz, pero sin golpear.

Juugo, a pesar de mantenerse en silencio y no quejarse como los otros dos, comenzaba a sentir que si no tomaba un poco de agua pronto, seguramente moriría. Sus reservas se las había terminado Suigetsu unas horas atrás, después de hacer una ridícula escena en la que fingía su muerte por deshidratación y recordarles que el debía consumir agua para poder estar con vida y llevar a cabo sus jutsus. Y el, como el buen samaritano que era, le obsequió sus últimas reservas.

Suigetsu era el que peor la estaba pasando, si bien había bebido cerca de tres litros las últimas horas, el agua se había terminado y con ella sus ganas de seguir viviendo, no podía esperar a llegar a la estúpida aldea de la arena y beberse los contenedores de agua el solo. Separó los labios para respirar y la arena se le metió, obligándolo a toser y malhumorarse aun más. Estúpida arena, estúpido desierto, estúpidos altos mandos, estúpido sol, ¡estúpidos todos!

– ¡Oi, identifíquense!

Los tres levantaron la cara, fastidiados y cubriendo sus ojos del sol con una mano.

– Somos Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Venimos de la aldea de la roca, con un encargo especial.

Karin fue quien había hablado, presentándose ante los porteros. Vieron el movimiento de los guardias, un poco impacientes, el sol les estaba quemando la nuca. ¡Joder! ¿Qué no sentían que se asaban esos autóctonos? No, seguramente no. Suigetsu juntó un poco más las cejas.

– Apúrense, apesta a zanahoria asada.

A ese punto Karin ya no tenía ni ánimos de molestarse o contestar, se limitó a rodar la mirada y cerrar los ojos unos momentos.

– Bienvenidos, el Kazekage los está esperando.

El trío hizo una reverencia y pronto comenzaron a caminar al interior de la aldea, agradeciendo que el tramo que debían recorrer para llegar al otro lado estuviera completamente resguardado del sol.

– Ne, ¿tienen algo de agua?, morimos de sed.

– Si, señorita.

El de la niebla se giró de inmediato, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño en el rostro que molestó de sobremanera a la pelirroja; con una mano lo alejó de ella, sentir que le respiraban encima nunca le había parecido placentero.

– Aquí tienen.

– ¡Arigatou!

Dijeron los tres al unísono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomando el agua que les ofrecían. Suigetsu casi se atragantaba al tomarse la suya, más guardó un poco dentro de ese vasito que le gustaba cargar a todos lados. Con los ánimos renovados, caminaron al interior de la aldea, hacia la torre del Kazekage. Suigetsu se percató de que Karin volvía a usar su mano como un abanico y apretó un poco los labios.

– Ne… Zanahoria.

Karin se detuvo, blandiendo un puño a la altura de su pecho y con ojos asesinos, se giró en dirección a Suigetsu, lista para estamparle el puño en la cara y hacerlo chorrear como siempre. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa! El muchacho tenía una sonrisa que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus afilados dientes; Karin abrió los ojos confundida, más fue demasiado tarde. Sintió como el agua del vaso de Suigetsu la empapaba.

– ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa por la cabeza maldito tiburón con complejo de humano!?

– Tenías calor. Pero al parecer ahora tienes frío.

– ¿Qué dices, cara de pez?

Lo observó confundida unos instantes, sin entender a que se refería y sintiendo que aquello no le agradaría demasiado. Suigetsu sonrió de manera socarrona y levantó una mano, apuntándola a ella a modo de respuesta.

– Alguien no se puso sostén hoy.

La cara de Karin se coloreó de un rojo similar al de su cabello y pronto la cabeza de Suigetsu estalló, mojando la arena a sus pies. Juugo simplemente suspiró, tomó el encargo y se alejó de ahí, dejando a los otros dos peleando; no se preocupaba, podría entregarle aquello al Kazekage, ir a comer y bañarse… y aun así tener la certeza que al regresar a ese lugar ellos seguirían peleando.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?**

¡Sigo con los one-shots! Ahora fue un SuiKa, esos dos idiotas me agradan mucho c:

Espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte me divirtió imaginármelos... espero a ustedes también :) Les mando un beso a todos y mis mejores vibras. ¡Hasta luego!

**Chipikroou**

_Viernes 19 de Julio del año 2013_


End file.
